


Random Letters

by augustinevirus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, College, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at college with Josh texting Chris in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have attempted! This was also written on a phone so beware.

Chris lets out a small laugh as he glances at his phone in class. 'What are you wearing?'

Well, he hopes he knows considering hes right behind him. 'Clothing, man, clothing.'

He sets his phone down on his lap and it vibrates. Oh my god, when can he actually do classwork? 'Sexy.' 

Chris actually snorts and he can hear Josh out let out a breathy laugh from the back of the classroom, 'You're bad at this.' 

'Okayyy, what are you wearing underneath? (;' 

Chris' eyebrows raise, 'What do you think?' He says turning to look at him for a moment before directing his attention to the front of the class.

His phone won't stop going off. Goddamnit, Josh. 'Knock it off!' is what he replies and he hopes hes done.

'What? Random letters not doing it for you?'

'Definitely not doing it for me.'

'What if I actually try?'

'Don't Josh, not in class.'

'It'll be fun!'

'It'll end up terrible.' Chris rubs the back of his neck and sighs to himself. Freaking Josh. He doesn't want to walk out of here... uncomfortable.

'Please?'

'Nope.'

'Gonna do it anyway.'

'Don't you dare.' He types gritting his teeth.

'Imagine when we get home. I'm going to rip your clothes off and kiss every inch of you. Make you feel real good, Cochise. C'mon you know you wanna hear this. I'm not teasing, just wait. We're both gonna have to make it through the class though.'

'/Josh/'

And that was the end of that conversation as the phone was plucked out of his hand. Josh wasn't even really in college, he just hid in classes that Chris was in. "What is this? Are you texting during one of my lectures?" ᴊChris' face goes red as she glances at his messages and Josh is laughing like an idiot in the back. "Yes, I-I'm sorry ma'dam it won't happen again." She purses her lips before taking it back to her desk and sitting down, "Now- back to class."

Its after class and Chris had gotten his phone back. He jumps as arms wrap around his waist and he struggles until realizing its Josh, "You asshole- get off." Josh just nuzzles his neck, "She thinks your a bad boy now." Chris shudders and finally manages to get him off, "You are getting nothing from me tonight, nuh uh."

"Chriisssss-"

"Nope." He says with crossed arms.


End file.
